


【鸣佐】相交的平行线

by zwkg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkg/pseuds/zwkg
Summary: 体育生鸣x美术生佐，ABO，俗套的O装A，我流学pa，私设如山，感情戏写得很烂，看肉就好





	【鸣佐】相交的平行线

1.

　　漩涡鸣人从来没有想到，自己有一天会和宇智波佐助产生交集。

　　因为他们就像两条单向的平行线，离得再近，都永远不可能交叉在一起。

 

　　  
2.

　　漩涡鸣人伏在桌子上，半张脸被遮光效果十分过硬的课本挡住了，只露出两个鼻孔和微张的嘴唇方便呼吸，除了一起一伏的胸膛整个人一动不动，看起来好像已经睡着了。然而实际上他清醒得不得了，尽管讲台上正在讲课的语文老师缓慢的语调着实催眠，但在如此闷热的夏天，热到仿佛已经粘稠起来的空气，窗外的老树上藏着的蝉声嘶力竭的鸣叫，悬挂在前前桌头顶兢兢业业旋转着却根本吹不到他的风扇超负荷的“吱吱呀呀”的呻吟，一切的一切都只能令他心烦意燥。

　　虽然没有睡意，但他也并不想听课，反正他也不是靠文化课吃饭。要是论成绩，他根本不可能考上木叶高中。木高全名木叶大学附属高中，和整个火之国排名NO.1的高校木叶大学的联系可想而知。能上木高的基本上都是精英中的精英，没有个三头六臂的都不配说自己是木高的学生。这里的学生们甚至大多数都并没有把几乎所有火之国学子心中的学术圣地木叶大学放在眼里，这点从木高向来流传着的“少壮不努力，老大考隔壁”的戏谑之语便可见一斑。

　　然而，一所优质高中不管多牛逼都不可能全是学习成绩好的学生，木高也逃离不了这样的命运，几千个好学生乖宝宝里总会出现几个吊儿郎当的差生，比如一些靠裙带关系进来的教工子弟，再比如......特招生。

　　鸣人就是以体育特招生的身份进来的。

　　尽管早早就分化成了alpha，但是鸣人那强大的身体素质就算是在男alpha中也是屈指可数。

　　初一的时候他便以惊人的弹跳力、爆发力和体力吸引住了来母校招生的老师的注意，之后更是凭借远超常人的身体素质直接被打包进了木高，中考刚结束连试卷都还没有改完呢。

　　当然，就像大多数头脑简单四肢发达的体育生一样，鸣人的文化课成绩堪称惨不忍睹。除了堪堪低空飞过的国语，其他科目没有一项及过格。

　　好在不出意外的话，他以后会走上体育竞技的道路，身为国家篮球队的候补人员，尚为高二生的鸣人完全有信心在毕业之前成为正式队员，文化课再烂，对他的灿烂前程也产生不了什么影响。

　　班里的老师也都知道鸣人的情况，只要他不干扰课堂教学，不管他做什么都不会管他，完全放任自流。

　　“宇智波佐助同学，请你来朗诵一下这篇诗歌。”一直自言自语絮絮叨叨的语文老师突然点人起来读书。

　　“是。”一阵座椅向后拖曳与地板摩擦的声音响起，高高瘦瘦的少年不慌不忙地站起来，从容地照着课本朗读。清冷悦耳的朗诵声从那两片薄薄的唇间流泻，抑扬顿挫的语调饱含着深情，不少同学已经沉浸在这诗歌的世界中。

　　而鸣人，他透过课本和自己的脸之间的缝隙，盯着佐助白得发光的侧脸，只觉得更烦躁了。

　　艹，烦死了。

 

　　  
3.

　　宇智波佐助是个天才。

　　字面意义上的那种真正的天才。

　　即使是在木高这种地方，他也是精英中的精英。

　　常年占据着大大小小的考试的第一名、各种学科的竞赛上拿奖拿到手软、琴棋书画样样精通......聪慧的头脑，俊美的外貌，不俗的家世，再加上那股与生俱来的与普通人区分开来的高冷气质，这样的人会成为深受全校男男女女、OOBB狂热追捧的校园男神也并不令人意外了。

　　哦，更别提宇智波佐助他还是个十分强大的alpha了，这令他几乎成为了全校Omega们以及大部分beta们的梦中情人。虽然现在的社会已经没有了性别歧视之类的问题，什么BO恋、AB恋等等也挺常见，但基于生理因素的影响，AO之间的吸引还是比较普遍的。更何况如此优秀的alpha本来就值得任何人着迷。虽然全校几乎没有人闻到过他的信息素的味道，但Omega们一致认为这是男神的绅士风度，为了不影响到Omega同学而刻意保持了信息素的收敛，比那些肆无忌惮地散发着信息素，丝毫不考虑Omega的心情，宛如开屏的公孔雀一般幼稚可笑的直A们好多了！

　　当然，这主要还是因为曾经有个因为宇智波佐助过于精致的五官而怀疑他是Omega的傻A散发着满身的信息素去找他的麻烦结果反被其面不改色地当着全校人的面打趴下的事情。

　　那次单方面的殴打之后，再没有人怀疑宇智波佐助alpha的身份，至少没有人会猜测他是个Omega。

　　当然，如果只是单纯的学习优秀倒不至于引起这么大的波澜，最最重要的是，宇智波佐助，他也不是个以高考为己任的普通学生。

　　和鸣人一样，他也是个特招生，不过他是个美术特招生。

　　一个大部分时间都用来练习绘画偶尔才在教室里出现一次的美术生次次文化课考试都要比第二名拉开起码三十分的感受你能明白吗？木高的众位尖子生表示实在是一言难尽心情复杂。

　　而且据说他的专业能力也是十分不俗，早就是声名鹊起的天才少年画家，考入木高之前刚在雷之国举办了一场个人巡回画展，一幅普通的画作都能卖出几十万的价格，至于那几幅著名的作品，早就被炒到几千万的高度。可惜的是掌控着团扇集团的宇智波家的小少爷并不缺那几个钱，至今他的得意之作没有一幅有在市面上流通，堪称一画难求。

　　这个人全身上下唯一的缺点大概就是他不爱运动了，除了每年的校运会一百米跑上会看到他拿到第一甚至打破纪录的身影，鸣人便再也没有在操场上见到过他。

　　这样一个含着金汤匙出身、被所有人宠爱喜欢、仿佛全身都闪着圣光的人，和从小吃百家饭自己摸索着跌跌撞撞长大的鸣人简直不是一个世界的人。

 

　　  
4.

　　当然，这并不是说鸣人就很平凡普通。

　　事实上，身为一个同样强大的alpha，体育界冉冉升起的超新星，鸣人在学校里受到的追捧不比佐助少。尽管他的文化课成绩实在非常糟糕，但这并不能掩盖他的在运动领域上的天才光辉，几乎能一人包揽校运会所有项目的金牌的事迹就是最好的证明，毕竟这才是正常情况不是么？不是人人都是宇智波佐助那种好像无所不能的妖孽的。

　　并且，由于风格完全不同，他和佐助之间并不存在谁压谁一头的问题，俩人被并称为木高两大男神。

　　与佐助的高冷完全相反，鸣人可以说是十分的接地气了，平易近人的性格让他几乎和每一个认识的人都能成为关系不错的朋友，人缘好到不行。他英俊的相貌也与佐助的精致千差万别，尽管笑起来时常冒着点傻气，但当他那双深邃的湛蓝眼眸看向你的时候，你会觉得你是他整个世界的中心。

　　不过最吸引人的还是他在篮球场上的英姿。鸣人的肌肉形状非常漂亮，并不夸张却充满爆发力。他的上半身堪称完美，宽肩窄腰，黄金比例的倒三角。美中不足的是腿有些短，好在一米八的身高也不矮，不至于让短腿成为硬伤。球场上顶着一头金色短发的鸣人就像是个小太阳，举手投足间都散发着对青春期的少男少女们而言十分致命的魅力，只是站在场边看着他都能感受到那股扑面而来的荷尔蒙的气息。

　　“啊啊啊啊啊，鸣人学长好帅啊！”

　　“刚刚那个灌篮简直A爆了！”

　　安静的美术室中，半开的窗户外飘进来几句激动的议论，佐助看了一眼外面热闹的篮球场，一言不发地继续用笔在厚实的画纸上迅速地涂抹着什么。

　　“佐助，走了！”下课的铃声早已打响，水月收拾好画具，招呼着还坐在画架前的佐助。

　　“就来。”佐助眼皮子都没抬一下，淡淡应了一句，不过手上的动作确实又加快了不少。

　　“你画什么呢？”站在门口的水月见左等右等佐助都没个动弹，好奇地走了过来。

　　“没什么。”佐助自然地搁下笔，将画布放下来挡住了水月窥视画面的目光，非常从容地站起来说，“走吧。”

　　“哦。”水月在心里吐槽了一句怎么还神神秘秘的，课堂上画的东西有啥不能看的，莫不是小黄图吧......打住打住！这绝对不可能！想象了一下佐助顶着那张性冷淡的脸面无表情地画小黄图的场面，水月就觉得辣眼睛，怎么可能嘛！

 

　　  
5.

　　“哎哎，你昨天去看了佐助君的画吗？”课间十分钟，放松下来的学生们三三两两地聊起了天。

　　“学生会磨了好久才获得本人许可在礼堂弄的那个微型展吗？”

　　“是啊是啊，你去看了吗？佐助君真的好厉害啊，那幅《星空》的意境也太强了吧！”

　　“当然去看了，我也喜欢《星空》，还有那幅《雪》我也觉得好棒！”

　　佐助，佐助，为什么老是佐助啊！坐在两个叽叽喳喳的女Omega身后的鸣人烦闷地趴在课桌上，心里大声咆哮着。倒不是他觉得佐助的画不好，事实上昨天他也去看了展，虽然是被远房表姐香磷——一个疯狂迷恋佐助到痴汉地步的女beta硬拖过去的。他觉得佐助画得是真的好，虽然没什么艺术细胞的他也说不上来到底哪里好，就只单纯是一种感觉，那种第一眼看过去就觉得十分惊艳的感觉，就像宇智波佐助这个人本身一样。讲道理，鸣人觉得佐助的画比那些他看半天都不知所云的所谓抽象派荒诞派大师的画要好多了，至少是他能欣赏到的美。

　　刚开始听说佐助这个人的时候，鸣人的反应还蛮平淡的，没有像花痴一样去崇拜憧憬他，也没有幼稚地嫉妒他的优秀从而憎恶敌视他，就当成一个普通同学来看待的。但是不知道从什么时候起，鸣人对“佐助”的一切都开始感到烦躁起来，也不一定是烦躁，他也说不好，反正就是有种非常焦虑不太舒服的感觉，不管是看到他本人，还是从别人口中听到他的名字，都会让他如此。

　　他讨厌宇智波佐助吗？鸣人有点茫然，应该是不讨厌的。没有人会无缘无故地去讨厌一个第一印象还不错的......熟悉的陌生人。事实上，他和宇智波佐助根本就不熟。虽然他俩是同班同学，虽然他俩几乎每天都会遇见，但是因为两个人的身份都很特殊，平时相处的时间并不多，他俩至今为止也就是点头之交，连朋友都算不上。以宇智波佐助的性子让他主动和人交往比天塌下来还难，而鸣人虽然向来自来熟，却也不是硬要和谁都做朋友的性格，所以两个人的关系便一直这么不温不火的，互不打扰，倒也还不错。

　　但是现在鸣人不这么觉得了，他自己都觉得自己好奇怪，简直莫名其妙。可他又找不到原因，就只能这么默默地憋在心里了。可恶，这根本就不像我自己了啊我说！

　　他脑袋换了个方向趴着，随手抄起一本书盖在自己脸上，然而书本这简陋的遮挡并不能阻碍声波的传导，女生们的议论声还是格外清晰地传入他的耳中。

　　“佐助君的画真的每一幅都好美啊，不论是油画、水粉还是素描都好擅长的样子。”

　　“不过果然还是素描画得最好啊，只可惜佐助君从来都不画人物，不管是亲朋好友还是高价求画者，都没有答应给他们画人物肖像呢，甚至连自画像也没有一幅。”

　　“确实很遗憾啊，以佐助君的画功，画出来的人该有多好看呐，不知道哪个Omega会有这么幸运......”

　　不知怎的，听到最后一句话，鸣人的脑海里突然浮现出这样一幅画面：一只手，一只骨节分明、纤长细腻的手，握着一支笔，在雪白的画纸上漫不经心地描摹着某人俊朗的容貌，高耸入鬓的剑眉，荔枝圆的湛蓝瞳孔，六道胡须样的胎记......分明就是鸣人自己的脸。

　　糟糕！

　　“扑通扑通——”鸣人一把抓上了自己胸口的衣领，狂跳的心脏震动得他胸腔一阵发麻发痛，他好像......明白为什么了。

　　他喜欢上了人家。

　　他喜欢上了宇智波佐助。

 

　　  
6.

　　漩涡鸣人恋爱了。

　　准确地说，是暗恋。

　　不是一见钟情，也不是日久生情。这份爱意来得很突兀，就像某夜你抬头望向已经看过无数次的天幕，突然被浩瀚银河中一颗并不非常特别的星星的亮光所吸引；就像某刻万籁俱寂、雪落无声，你心底的弦却于一片平淡安宁中被突然触动。

　　就是这么突如其来，就是这么莫名其妙。

　　自从那天突然开窍之后，接下来的一周内鸣人便在“天啊我怎么会喜欢上一个alpha”和“可是他真的好白好美好可爱哦”两种想法间反复横跳纠结万分。这一周的时间他都是躲着佐助走的，偶尔眼神不小心撞上了也会相当心虚而不自然地快速移开目光。

　　佐助是个心思细腻敏感的人，鸣人这么明显的异样他不可能发现不了。不过以他那清冷的性子，一般而言只要不打扰到他，谁喜欢他不喜欢他，他都觉得都与他无关。鼓起勇气来表白的就干脆利落地拒绝，果断直白到近似冷酷；不敢告白默默喜欢的就当做不知道，直接无视。

　　但这次不知道为什么，某天放学后，同学们都走完了，教室里只剩下鸣人和佐助两个人，他突然问了一句：“你最近怎么了？”

　　“啊？啊啊？！”鸣人一愣，两颊可疑地爆红，“没，没什么啊我说。”他结结巴巴的语气一点说服力都没有。

　　“哦。”佐助不动声色地应了一声，看不出来到底信了没信，鸣人心里没底。

　　不过之后他再也没提起过这天这个好似心血来潮的疑问，像是当时只随口一提根本没放在心上所以忘记了，让鸣人松了口气的同时，却也莫名的有点失落。

　　等鸣人好不容易纠结完了，打算开启他不屈不挠的漫漫追妻路之时，却恰好撞上高一年级那个同样在学校里十分出名、一入学便拿下了木高校花头衔的女Omega向佐助表白的场景。

　　樱花树下，高瘦俊美的alpha少年和娇小可爱的Omega少女站在一起，清风拂过，落樱如雨。

　　多么般配。

　　看着这堪称唯美的一幕，鸣人突然想起了一句话。

　　有些人和你注定只可能是两条不会有交集的平行线，尽管你们每天都会相遇。

 

　　  
7.

　　漩涡鸣人失恋了。

　　准确地说，是单方面的追求还没萌芽就被掐灭了。

　　鸣人心底刚刚开出的花被打击得体无完肤，连带着他整个人都蔫了，一头金灿灿的短发也好像失去了光泽，变得黯淡了起来。

　　“喂，鸣人！”校篮球队的更衣室里，一个男alpha用肩膀撞了撞鸣人的肩，然后大手一挥勾住他的脖子，两个刚结束训练换下了球衣的男生勾肩搭背地往外走去。

　　鸣人和他不是特别熟，平时也基本不在一起玩。不过有赖于鸣人的好性格，两人关系还算可以。不过鸣人总觉得这人非常眼熟，可他完全记不起来是在什么时候在除球场之外的地方见过这人。

　　“你最近怎么回事？这么心不在焉的，你自己数数这几天都被教练骂了几回了，老头子之前可是把你当成心肝宝贝从来都不舍得骂你的哎。”男A关切地问道。

　　“没什么啦，而且什么心肝宝贝啊，哪有那么夸张啊我说。”有别人在，鸣人很快收拾好了心情，笑骂一句。

　　“我不信，肯定有情况，说说看，喜欢上哪个Omega了？”

　　鸣人心里一惊，装作平静的样子回道：“没有，你少瞎猜。”

　　男A见他不肯说，撇撇嘴，也不再追问，转头聊起了其他话题。

　　两个大男孩胡天侃地地乱叭叭了一通，男A突然神神秘秘地凑近鸣人问：“哎，正好看你最近心情不太好，这儿有个好玩的事你要不要一起，娱乐娱乐？”

　　“什么事？”鸣人有点好奇。

　　“诺，就那个，”男A对着远处的教学楼努了努嘴，顺着他的目光望去恰好是鸣人所在班级的教室，“拽得跟个二五八万似的的那个宇智波佐助，你知道的吧？兄弟们早就看他不爽了，这次刚好教训教训他，明天放学把他给堵了打一顿，看他......”

　　哦，后面的话鸣人都没听进去了，因为他突然想起来这人是谁了，这不就是那个一年前被佐助当着全校师生的面两三下打趴了的傻逼alpha吗？

　　看着面前这个小心眼的自大直A癌仍在喋喋不休的丑陋嘴脸，鸣人一拳挥了上去，正中红心，把人打得眼泪都飚了出来。

　　男A被这完全在意料之外的一拳打懵了，“卧槽！漩涡鸣人你神经病啊？！”

　　“老子打的就是你！”鸣人又是一拳打了过去，男A赶忙格挡回击，不远处其他队员发现他们这边不太对劲都叫嚷着“你俩干嘛呢？”“哎，怎么还突然打起来了？”“别打了别打了！有话好好说！”“先别打了说不定都是误会！冷静下来再说！”赶紧跑过来劝架，七手八脚地把厮打在一起的俩人分开了。

　　“放开我！”鸣人一用力便挣脱了好几人的钳制，他红着脖子喘着粗气非常生气地冲着在场的所有人道，“不是误会，我知道你们都讨厌宇智波佐助，但我警告你们别用这种下三滥的手段去对付他！”

　　和鸣人不同，佐助在alpha间的风评很不好，可能是同性相斥，也可能是嫉妒他的好Omega缘，绝大部分alpha都不喜欢他，甚至是憎恶他。但鸣人怎么也没想到这些alpha们的思想会这么龌龊。

　　所有人都被鸣人狰狞的表情和凶狠的语气给镇住了，这还是他们头一次看见鸣人真正地发火。

　　鸣人说完这句话，丢下这群人傻傻地站在原地气冲冲地头也不回地走了。

　　和人打了一架，他好像被打通了任督二脉一般神清气爽，囿于心中的那一团郁气也全都发了出来，就好像被打了鸡血一样，斗志完全被激发了出来。

　　佐助，佐助......他在心里默念着这个名字。

　　即使你我是平行线，我也要做离你最近的那一条。

 

　　  
8.

　　“艹，什么情况？不是说漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助走得不怎么近吗？他怎么会替宇智波佐助出头？”男A被鸣人打得有点凄惨，鼻青脸肿的，说话间还夹杂着些“嘶嘶”的抽痛声。

　　“这......大家都看得到他俩确实不算关系好啊......”另一个alpha为难地说。

　　“算了！现在的问题是，我们的计划被漩涡鸣人知道了，他又不是我们这边的，我们要不要放弃？”

　　“放弃？怎么可能？！不收拾那个宇智波佐助一顿我就不是个alpha！”

　　“就是就是！”

　　“那这样吧，我们换个法子，去堵人的事儿肯定不能做了，不过我们可以下药啊嘿嘿嘿......”

　　“什么药？”

　　“就那种，刺激alpha的药，给那啥助兴的你懂吧？我道上的兄弟给我弄来的好东西，效果可比市面上卖的那些好多了。”

　　“这......安全吗？万一事儿闹大了我们可就吃不了兜着走了，宇智波家可不是吃素的。”

　　“安全！安全得很！你怕什么？这药实质上是给Omega用的，那一颗下去，乖乖，立马就进入发情期，比啥都管用。用在alpha身上也就是稍微刺激一下，撸出来或者等硬撑着等药效过去就没事儿了。又不是真要害他，就是让他当众出个丑让那些迷他迷得要死要活的BO们看看他们的男神私下底到底是个什么货色！”

　　“是啊是啊，再说了我们可都还是学生，顶多也就背个处分，就这么点破事儿也不至于蹲局子。大家都是搞体育的又不用读大学怕什么？以后进队这处分有个屁的影响啊。而且也不一定能查出来是我们嘛。”

　　“有道理，那干他丫的！”

　　“行，那就校园祭晚会那天怎么样？全校学生都会到场，人又多场面又混乱，而且还没有老师在，方便我们操作。”

　　“行行行，那就那天了！”

 

　　  
9.

　　还没等鸣人找到合适的机会拉近与佐助的关系，校园祭的晚会就来临了。

　　今年的晚会佐助压轴表演了一场钢琴曲，少年美好的侧影、如精灵般在琴键上飞舞的十指和优美动人的旋律引爆了全场的气氛，不少人借着黑暗和音乐的掩饰大方地示爱，鸣人看着舞台上优雅的小王子，也跟着在心里喊了几声。

　　“佐助君！”佐助刚从舞台上下来，一个女Omega就红着脸凑了上去，将手里握着的那瓶水递到佐助眼前，“你出了好多汗，喝点水吧。”

　　佐助看了看四周，他自己那瓶水不知道什么时候不见了，可能是学生会的工作人员误以为是喝剩下不要的便丢掉了，他只好无奈地接过了女生的水，礼貌而又疏离地道了声谢。

　　女Omega的脸更红了，她小声说了句不客气，便小跑着走开了。

　　不远处的鸣人将这一幕完全收入眼底，佐助低垂的眼睑和女生番茄似的脸颊让他觉得有些胸闷，他站起身来，打算回家了。就在他转身的那一瞬间，水瓶砸落在地上的声音和一声短促而隐忍的呻吟不分先后地钻入他的耳朵，还没等他反应过来发生了什么，一股清清凉凉却又暗藏着十足的甜腻的薄荷糖的气息已经爆炸开来，人群中瞬间出现了骚动。

　　！这是！哪个Omega突然发情了？！

　　身为一个alpha，还是一个实力很强的还未标记过Omega的alpha，鸣人从分化那天起便时常被耳提面命：一旦碰到Omega突发性发情的情况，一定要在空气里的信息素浓度达到不可遏制的程度之前尽早逃离。然而，鬼使神差的，鸣人并没有第一时间头也不回地离开现场，而是好奇地回头看了一眼。

　　这一眼，就让他再也走不掉了。

　　是佐助。

　　那个突然发情的Omega，居然是宇智波佐助。

　　鸣人看着因为突如其来的发情而腰酥腿软跌坐在地上的佐助，嗅着空气中清甜的薄荷糖信息素的气味，大脑一片空白。脑海中唯一的想法居然不是惊讶于佐助不是个alpha，而是，他和佐助，或许不会是一辈子的平行线也说不定？

　　然而现在不是想这个问题的时候！不少意志薄弱又没有提前打抑制剂的alpha被这发情的Omega的气息刺激到直接进入了易感期，彻底失去了理智变成了满脑子交媾和标记的野兽，冲向了那个美味又无助的发情的Omega，有好几个甚至已经肆无忌惮地释放起了自己的信息素妄图刺激控制跌在地上的Omega顺便对抗赶走竞争者们。看见这一幕，鸣人下意识地冲了上去，他本身离佐助最近，身体素质又最好，明明比其他人慢了一拍却愣是最先冲到佐助身边。

　　“喂，我说佐助，你没事吧？”鸣人一边说着一边快速地将自己的运动服外套盖在佐助身上意图稍微阻止一下信息素的扩散，然后一把将他抱了起来。

　　“大白痴，我这样子，可能没——啊！”佐助喘息着，都这时候了还不忘断断续续地刺一句，却因为突然的腾空而惊呼出声，他下意识地搂住了鸣人的脖子。

　　太近了。

　　佐助神情有些恍惚。鸣人毕竟是个alpha，尽管他有意控制了自己的信息素不外放，但现在他们俩靠得实在是太近了。他可以清晰地闻到这个大男孩身上那股清爽而又温暖的向日葵的气息，因为是花香，所以不像其他alpha那样攻击性强到让人有压迫感，反而意外的柔和；虽然是花香，却并没有Omega的软弱，仍然充满了力量。总之......确实是相当令人安心的味道。糟糕，佐助闷哼一声，一抹艳丽的嫣红悄悄爬上了他白皙的脸颊，alpha的信息素对于处在发情期的Omega来说真的太糟糕了，他感觉到自己那个本来就由于发情而自动湿润的部位开始滴水了！透明的有点黏度的液体在肠道中分泌得越来越多，违背身体主人的意愿，渐渐挤出了拼命缩紧的穴口，顺着臀缝慢慢地流下，打湿了贴身的纯棉内裤。该死！佐助咬住了越发红艳的唇，觉得莫名羞耻，他今天穿的演出服裤子很薄，坚持不了多久就会阵亡的，到时候万一被鸣人发现......

　　“唔——！”突然爆发出来的向日葵气味信息素带着浓烈的攻击性和压迫感，逼得佐助不可遏制地呜咽出声，生理性的泪水瞬间盈满眼眶，全身都开始颤抖，最为恐怖的是他感觉到自己体内某个难以启齿的器官也开始苏醒了。该死，是他想错了，只要本人愿意，就没有不带压迫感的alpha！

　　鸣人打横抱着佐助，正要冲出人群的包围，却迎面便碰上了五六个眼神发红的alpha，是那几个一开始就精虫上脑的傻逼！抱着佐助的手紧了紧，理智告诉他这些人已经是说不通的了，只能把他们打趴下或者绕过他们，同时alpha骨子里的占有欲和排斥性作祟，鸣人没考虑到这么做会加重佐助的情况，他毫不犹豫地释放出了自己的信息素，以他为中心向着四周铺天盖地地席卷而去，“滚开！”

　　Alpha之间的较量，信息素非常重要。这股来自一个异常强大alpha的暴戾而恐怖的毫不掩饰恶意的信息素瞬间镇住了不少人，让他们的动作停顿了那么几秒，包括那几个已经神志不清的和更多在人群中蠢蠢欲动的。就这短短几秒的时间，为鸣人争取到了宝贵的机会，他抱着一个比自己还要高的Omega几步便从人最少的那个方向突破，撒丫子狂奔向不远处的教学楼。

　　“卧槽，”鸣人回头看了一眼，被一窝蜂追着他们而来的人群数量惊到了，“我们应该躲到哪里去啊我说！”

　　“嗯唔......”佐助开口便是一串细碎的呻吟，体内汹涌的情潮折磨得他快疯了，过高的体温让他不住地流汗，热量蒸得他好像刚从水里捞出来似的，浑身都湿透了，“去，呃啊，去美术室，呜......”佐助的神智已经开始有些模糊了，小穴内无穷无尽的痒意占据了他所有的心智，他一边抵抗着Omega发情时想要被alpha狠狠贯穿的强烈的本能的渴望，一边努力思考着最好的暂避所，却总感觉自己好像忘记了什么。

　　佐助痛苦而又诱人的声音就好像小猫儿的爪子轻轻挠在鸣人心上，痒痒的，心跳都漏了半拍。他赶紧摇了摇头将自己脑中突然升腾而起的邪恶念头甩出去，美术室，美术室......确实是个好地方！他记得因为几个美术生和美术老师的画具和颜料都十分贵重，又因为量多不太好拿来拿去而基本都存放在学校画室里方便上课使用，所以美术室的大门非常严密结实，是不锈钢材质的，实心的，足足两厘米厚，绝对能把这群发疯的alpha们拒之门外彻底隔绝！

　　有了目标鸣人便猛地加快了速度，和身后的追逐着Omega的人们拉开了一大段距离。冲到三号教学楼一楼最左边的美术室门口时却傻了眼，“佐助，门锁了！”

　　“笨蛋！”佐助忍无可忍地骂了一声，他强忍着卡在嗓子眼里就快要脱口而出的羞耻声音，大口大口地喘着气说，“钥匙，在，我的裤子，口袋里。”

　　“哦哦哦。”鸣人慌慌张张地伸长了搂着佐助后背的右手去摸他的裤口袋，虽然一次就把钥匙抓了出来，但alpha热热的手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料擦过Omega敏感的大腿内侧的皮肤还是激得他差点叫出来。

　　拿钥匙、开门、关门一气呵成，前后不过十几秒，这还是在他手上稳稳地抱着一个人的情况下，连鸣人自己都忍不住佩服自己。

　　他刚把佐助放下让他躺到原本用来放置杂物的长桌上，当然上面的画笔颜料什么的已经全被他拿下来放到了角落里，“砰砰砰”的锤门声便密集地响了起来。

　　“来得真快。”鸣人嘀咕了一句。凶悍而低沉的砸门声吸引了他全部的注意力，同时也让他精神紧绷，没什么心思去想些有的没的。

　　幸好，由于美术室刚好正对着篮球场，为了给学生们保持一个安静的环境画画，这间画室的各种隔离措施做得非常好，墙面和窗户用的都是隔音隔气的材料，佐助呆在这里，信息素并不会发散出去，等外面残留的气味散去，他们自然会离开。

　　果然，不到五分钟，门外嘈杂的声音便渐渐减弱直至彻底安静，落针可闻。

　　鸣人舒了一口气，危机解除，他转过身看向佐助，“我说那我就先走了，去帮你联——咕噜。”他看着佐助涣散的眼神，红透了的脸，微张的唇中那一小截可爱的舌尖，还有那不安分地轻轻扭动着的细瘦腰肢，后半截话被响亮的吞咽口水声吃掉了。

　　Omega的状况很糟糕，明显已经彻底进入发情期。听着在安静的画室中回荡着的十分明显的喘息声，嗅着那股在封闭空间内待久了从而越发甜美黏腻的薄荷糖味，鸣人尴尬地发现自己......硬了。好在他向来有早上出门之前给自己来一针抑制剂的好习惯，这会儿抑制剂的作用还没有被Omega的信息素抵消掉，他尚且还算清醒。

　　意识到自己下面的小兄弟已经精神抖擞地抬起了头，鸣人的脸瞬间爆红，尴尬得无地自容，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他结结巴巴地丢下一句，“佐佐佐佐助我先走了！”随即像火烧了屁股一般狼狈地想要逃离这个诱惑力十足的地方。

　　然而他还没来得及完全转过身去，左手便被一把攥住了！攥住他的这只手，湿湿的，凉凉的，因为发软而并不算用力，只是虚握，却让他仿佛脚下生根了一般定在原地动不了了。

　　“上我。”

　　黑暗中，Omega被情欲摧残得有些喑哑而不复清亮的声音清晰又模糊。

　　“咚，咚咚——”鸣人听到自己胸膛里心脏在有力地跳动，他猛地反手抓住佐助搭在自己手腕上的手，把人死死地压在桌子上。他盯着那双雾蒙蒙的、被一层水膜包裹着的黑曜石般的眼睛，锐利的目光像是要看透人的灵魂，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”比往常低沉许多的音调里透着些许凶狠。

　　像是被鸣人大幅度的举动从神智不清中惊醒了一般，那双朦朦胧胧的漂亮眼瞳突然恢复了清明，闪过一丝不易察觉的慌乱，佐助哑着嗓子开口，“你，哈啊......你听错了，嗯......放开我！”

　　那颗雀跃的心像是猝不及防被人用手捏住了似的，跳动戛然而止，鲜红重归死寂。

　　“......我知道了。”鸣人嘴角勾起的笑容莫名苦涩，他松开佐助，直起身，却一不小心带倒了长桌旁边放着的画架，雪白的画纸散了一地，“啊对对不起！”他赶紧蹲下身将画纸捡起来，指尖触及正躺在自己脚下的第一张画时眼神却突然凝固，“这是什么？”他轻声问。

　　“什么？”佐助疑惑地侧眼看去，看清他手里的画时呼吸一窒，原本尽力保持着冷静的脸上隐忍的表情瞬间龟裂，取而代之的是无法掩饰的惶恐和羞耻。

　　那是鸣人。

　　那张画上，画着鸣人。

　　那是一张速写，寥寥几笔，却将鸣人跳起身灌篮那一瞬的神情气质、动作姿态描绘得栩栩如生。

　　不止这一张，不止这一个画面，散在地上铺满了整个地板的这几十上百张画纸上，有教室里趴在桌子上呼呼大睡的鸣人，有一手插在兜里、单肩背着书包走在路上痞里痞气的鸣人，有笑得阳光灿烂和人打招呼的鸣人，有考场上咬着笔杆对着试卷愁眉苦脸的鸣人......全是鸣人。

　　不同的场景，不同的动作，不同的神情，却都是同一个人。

　　尽管每一张都没有署名，但那独特的笔触和凌厉的画风还是让鸣人轻而易举地认出了它们的作者。

　　“佐助，”鸣人那颗停跳的心脏又一次活了过来，并且比之前更有力、更激烈，他想起那些Omega们的议论——宇智波佐助从不画人物，“你不解释一下吗？”

　　“不准看！”佐助不管不顾地扑了过来，动作幅度太大，直接从本就不宽的长桌上摔了下来，吓得鸣人赶紧躺在地上接住他，让他摔在自己怀里。

　　“啊，哈啊......”与alpha肌肤相触的一刹那，佐助打了个哆嗦，无法控制的甜腻呻吟脱口而出，“你，嗯哈，不准你看！”他的表情凶巴巴的，语气也凶巴巴的，眼神却惊慌委屈得令人心碎。

　　触及那双泛着水光的宝石般的黑眸，鸣人脑中那根名为理智的弦崩断了。

　　他猛地一翻身，将佐助压在身下，右手一把抓过佐助的双手牢牢地固定在头顶，双膝强硬地挤进佐助的双腿间。他俯下身，凶狠地叼住了那两片充血的红艳唇瓣，像是狼王咬住了它的猎物，细细品尝起Omega香甜的体液。灵活的舌头不顾紧闭的贝齿的阻拦，强行撬开了它，侵入到敏感的内腔中攻城略地。浓烈的向日葵信息素随着alpha的唾液一同入侵，顺着血液散发到Omega的全身上下每一寸地方，激起了剧烈的反应，“唔——！”

　　Omega瞬间便软了身子，软绵绵的反抗是那么的无力，小穴内早已淫水泛滥，透过早就湿透了的裤子，滴滴答答地落在身下的画纸上。

　　鸣人的舌头迅速席卷了佐助的小舌，强迫它在口腔中与自己一起肆虐狂舞，那些淫词艳语也悉数被堵在了嘴中。

　　直到两人口中的氧气被耗尽，直到双方都喘不过气了，鸣人这才放开了佐助的唇，一条细细的银丝牵在俩人唇上，随着距离的拉开而越拉越长最终断掉。

　　借着从窗户外透进来的路灯灯光，鸣人看着佐助微颤的羽睫，水光潋滟的黑瞳，轻笑了两声，他虔诚地吻了吻那双形状姣好的墨色眼眸，然后凑到佐助的左耳边，一口咬上了这只泛着粉色的耳朵，用犬齿轻轻地碾磨啃噬，用舌头细细地舔弄描绘。

　　他的力道把握得很好，或者说是过于小心翼翼了，没有让佐助感受到半点疼痛，只从被咬的耳朵处传来一阵阵酥麻感，好像有根羽毛在那里挠着。佐助整个人都软了，他只觉得这一点麻痒感好似从耳朵扩散至了全身，这种感受简直令人发疯，他倒宁愿是疼痛。

　　“哈......啊......”

　　听着心上人婉转的呻吟，鸣人觉得自己胯下的东西又胀大了几分。他一边舔弄着佐助的另一只耳朵，一边松开了压制着身下人双手的手，腾出一只手来将佐助身上的白衬衣撕下。享用完了两只耳朵，鸣人顺着佐助如天鹅般修长漂亮的脖颈向下，一路吻着他白皙的肌肤，舔过纤细突出的锁骨，种下一个又一个红红的草莓。他的唇流连到佐助的胸膛处，将右边那颗因为突然暴露在空气中而已经挺立起来的小红果含住，用力吮吸起来。

　　“啊!”佐助的身体下意识地一颤，手指突然攥紧了身下的画纸，原本紧咬着的唇间又漏出一声呻吟。

　　鸣人专心致志地舔咬着右边的红果儿，右手也随之抚上了左边的那颗，不让它受了冷落。温热的掌心摁住那果实又揉又搓，食指和拇指捏住它又拉又扯。等到两颗粉嫩的果实都被玩弄得比之前肿胀了一倍，看着有些可怜兮兮之时，他才心满意足地停下。

　　身下的Omega早就情动，凝脂般的肌肤泛着一层淡淡的粉色，发情使得Omega原本清冷的眉眼间不由得染上了几许媚意。鸣人抚着佐助性感的腰线，看着他胯间鼓起的一坨，将他贴身的裤子褪下，紧紧贴着佐助美好的臀型的白色纯棉内裤也被一并剥下。Omega的身体彻底地暴露在了alpha的眼皮子底下。

　　看着那颤颤巍巍地抬着头、前端哭泣着吐出几滴透明液体的粉嫩的明显从没用过的阳物，鸣人一手握了上去，轻轻地撸弄起来。因常年打球而带着一层薄薄的老茧的手掌比起都没经历过几次手淫的阳物确实太过粗糙，刺激太重。

　　“啊啊——”佐助的腰猛地一弹，上半身突然抬起，又中途无力地摔落回去，他就如同被钉在砧板上的一尾白鱼，只能无力地甩动着尾巴，却逃不开，也挣不掉。

　　没在鸣人手上坚持多久佐助便泄了出来，乳白色的粘稠液体喷了鸣人一身，还有些零零散散地洒在佐助自己的腰腹上以及周边的画纸上。

　　虽然前面达到了一次高潮，Omega的情欲却并未有所消减反而更加旺盛，小穴内的淫水更为汹涌，体内深处也愈加地空虚骚痒起来。佐助感觉自己快要被这漫长的前戏逼疯了，他的脑子里早已是一团浆糊，完全无法思考任何事情，只希望alpha那粗长的东西能狠狠地贯穿自己，侵入到体内深处来平息恐怖的欲潮。

　　鸣人跪在佐助大开的两腿间，双手覆上Omega圆润挺翘的臀部将他轻轻托起。佐助看着瘦，其实也真的是瘦，但该有肉的地方却也不干瘪，堪称骨肉匀称，比如覆着一层浅浅的肌肉的平坦小腹，再比如，现在鸣人手中掌握着的这两瓣臀肉。紧致而柔软的臀肉手感非常好，就像果冻一般，鸣人下意识地用力揉了揉，激起一阵阵肉浪。

　　“呜——”Omega徒劳地蹬了蹬两条修长笔直的腿，湿软得不行的穴口条件反射性地收缩了两下，挤出一波爱液，顺着臀部表面流到alpha的手上。

　　鸣人的眼神暗了暗，他用力摸了一把身下人臀上沾着的淫液，右手的食指挤进那条深深的股沟，摸索到Omega那处从未被任何人探寻过的处女地，轻轻抚摸了一下穴口处的褶皱，那根食指便猝不及防地挤进了饥渴地一张一合的幽穴。

　　“唔！！！”异物入侵的感觉惊得佐助整个人都快从地上跳起来，后方被入侵的感觉让他被情热蒸得浑浑噩噩的大脑好不容易清醒了一阵，“滚，啊，给我滚出去！”

　　然而渴望了许久的穴肉却没出息地违背了本人的言语，或者说，诚实地迎合了口是心非的某人的意愿，火热紧致的肉壁谄媚地紧紧裹住那根食指，讨好地蠕动着。Omega发着情的身体早就做好了自我润滑和被侵犯的准备，他们的身体构造天生就能承担alpha狂风骤雨般的侵袭而不会感到任何不适。

　　鸣人感觉自己的手指被层层叠叠的软肉缠住了，他被肉穴内的高热和湿润惊到了，手指随便轻轻搅动一下甚至能听见隐隐约约的水声。他迅速地加进了一根手指，又一根手指，湿软得小穴温顺地一一吃下，没有丝毫不妥和难受。当加到四指时，鸣人估摸着差不多了，手指在肉穴中搅了搅，摸了摸软软的肉壁，再轻轻搔刮几下，可爱的肉壁激动得不能自已，用力地绞紧了侵犯着自己的手指，体内深处也涌出一大波爱液，让小穴湿得一塌糊涂，变得泥泞不堪。

　　“啊......哈啊......”被指奸的快感逼得佐助说不出话，漂亮的唇瓣间只能吐出几个无意义的单音。手指并没有满足饥渴的Omega，反而生出了几分空虚，从体内深处的某个位置......

　　鸣人左手灵活地解开了自己的裤拉链，早就硬得快要爆炸的巨物在拉下内裤的瞬间弹出，直挺挺地傲立在空气中。他迅速抽出插在小穴中的四根手指，抓住佐助的一只脚腕将他的腿抬起，同时用力一带，将Omega拉近自己。滚烫坚硬的巨物对准那挽留手指无果而无助地一张一合的穴口，鸣人腰部发力，猛地一挺，巨物整根没入，将肉穴撑到极致。

　　“啊！”好疼！好烫！佐助惊呼出声，这突如其来的疼痛让他深深战栗，哪怕是对于Omega极为适合性爱的身体而言，适应压在他身上的这个alpha傲人的尺寸也有点艰难了，下体好像要被撕裂开一般......不过好在没有受伤流血。

　　鸣人也是深吸了一口气，好紧！比他想象的还要紧，身为一个从未真枪实弹干过的处A，他刚刚差点就被夹得直接泻出来。不过......鸣人的脸微微有点发红，Omega的身体内部是真的好舒服啊，被弹性十足的媚肉裹着，被温热的淫液泡着，就好像回到了母体一般。被撑成薄薄一层的肉壁死死地绞住巨物，他微微动一下都很艰难。好在Omega的身体适应能力很强，穴肉很快便慢慢软化下来，给alpha留出了动作的空间。他先是缓慢地轻轻抽动了几下，随着穴肉的软化渐渐地加快速度，直到肉穴完全适应了阳物的粗长时才放开手脚大开大合地肏弄起来。

　　而佐助那原本有些痛苦的呻吟也不知何时渐渐变了味儿，变得满是愉悦，愈发的媚人起来。空气中薄荷糖的味道也褪去了清冷的外衣，十足的甜腻浮出水面。Omega的下体也不再疼痛，反而传来一阵又一阵酥酥麻麻的快感，像电流一般蹿到四肢百骸，舒服极了。

　　鸣人抱住佐助的大腿两侧将他的下半身抬起，佐助的双腿下意识地缠在正在侵入自己的alpha劲瘦有力地腰上。alpha满意了，掐住Omega不堪盈盈一握的细软腰肢，更为凶猛地大力穿刺起来。阳物打桩机似的飞快地在肉穴内抽插，进入时整根没入恨不得连下面的两个囊袋也一同挤进去，退出时带出一大波内壁自动分泌的淫水，连带着穴口一小部分红红的媚肉也被翻了出来，暴露在空气中，再随着下一次的进攻被塞回去。两人交合的部位因激烈的摩擦飞溅起大片白沫，Omega的会阴处的皮肤被撞击得发红，原本白嫩的臀肉也红得像是熟透了的水蜜桃一般，看起来可爱又诱人。

　　Omega的穴肉已经被操得软烂熟透、服服帖帖，小穴如同张着嘴的小鱼，温驯地服侍着给它带来极乐的阳物。

　　“嗯......啊啊......哈啊......啊啊啊！”突然，体内深处的某个地方被一不小心擦过的时候，佐助那刻意压低了的呻吟瞬间飙升了八个音调，尾音都带着令人脸红心跳的颤抖。最重要的器官被触碰，沉迷在情欲与快感中的Omega一瞬惊醒，潮红的脸上露出惊慌的表情，他知道刚刚被鸣人碰到的那里意味着什么。心底里生出一丝不好的预感，他拼命扭动着身体想要逃离，却根本没有力气摆脱alpha钳制着自己的铁掌，“那里，不行，啊啊啊......嗯啊......别......滚出去，啊啊......”

　　看来就是这里了。看着Omega那么激烈的反应，鸣人的唇角勾了勾，刚刚撞到的那个地方，应该就是他心心念念的生殖腔了。死死地扣住佐助纤细的腰肢，不让他有逃开的机会，鸣人加足马力，快速地冲撞着，照着刚才的角度，一下又一下精准地顶在紧紧闭合的生殖腔口上。

　　体内最敏感的一点被狠狠地欺负，那块腔口的软肉每被冲撞一次，一股难以言喻的麻痒酸胀感就要从那处传遍全身。Omega抖着身子，大腿抽搐着，竟在完全没有触碰前端的情况下仅凭借着后穴的快感被操射了出来，白浊撒的到处都是。如此淫荡的身体......巨大的羞耻感包围了脸皮十分薄的Omega，他被逼得简直快要哭出来了。

　　“啊......不要了......慢，慢一点......啊啊......”生理性的泪水划过精致的小脸，那双明亮的黑色眼瞳被泪水浸泡过后竟显得愈发耀眼，像是璀璨的钻石，在昏暗的画室里熠熠生辉，看得鸣人呼吸一顿。佐助原本干净冷冽的声线中也带上了奶猫儿似的哭音，显得软软糯糯，楚楚可怜，让人愈发地想欺负他。

　　与嘴上说着的不要不同的是，Omega的身体十分的诚实，被一次又一次撞击到敏感点的肉穴兴奋极了，淫水不要命地渗出，简直称得上是泛滥成灾，随着alpha的动作发出“扑哧扑哧”的羞耻的水声，每次巨物整根没入都会将一些多余的淫水挤出小穴，透明的淫水从俩人交合处顺着股缝流下，打湿了身下的画纸，显得格外淫靡。

　　生殖腔被不断地顶弄，似乎已经隐隐有了些松动，不再闭得那么紧实，酸胀感更加强烈，Omega又是快乐又是难受。

　　鸣人也意识到了佐助的生殖腔开始松动，他猛地抽出自己的阳物，将软成了一滩春水的Omega整个翻了过来，让人趴在地上，就着后入的姿势再一次冲入了已经被操得合不拢的小穴。他一边耸动着下身，一边撩开Omega略有些长、刚好遮住脖颈的软软的黑色发丝，轻轻抚上藏在头发后的颈后的腺体，温柔地揉弄起来。

　　“嗯啊......啊......”敏感的腺体因为发情本来就有点红肿，被alpha的手指这么不轻不重地揉了几下，程度更加，腺体那一块的皮肤与周围相比有了肉眼可见的颜色变化。腺体被人按住，Omega已经没有力气骂骂咧咧抑或者是求饶了，半张的檀口中只能断断续续地逸出一些支离破碎的呻吟。

　　鸣人俯下身，结实的胸肌紧贴着佐助线条优美的背部，那两块明显的蝴蝶骨真的就像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀一样漂亮。Alpha粗糙的舌苔舔上了Omega红肿的腺体，清甜的薄荷糖味充斥了整个口腔。佐助浑身一颤，嘴里发出呜呜的哼声，身后的小穴也突然绞紧。

　　鸣人轻轻地舔咬着佐助颈后的皮肤，小心翼翼地以不会咬破的力度留下一个个浅浅的牙印，天知道他用了多大的自制力才能克制住那股一口咬破嘴边美味的腺体的冲动和欲望。

　　“佐助，佐助......”他叹息似的轻轻喊着佐助的名字，“我想标记你，你愿意么。”

　　“哈啊，吊，吊车尾的......哈，都......都到这一步了，嗯啊......你，嗯，还他妈的......废什么话！”佐助侧过脸，艰难地吐出这么一句话，他写满情欲的脸上露出了一个堪称挑衅的笑容，却让鸣人鼻头一酸，几欲落泪。

　　“这可是你自己说的。”alpha哑着嗓音回道，他突然一个挺身，本就摇摇欲坠的生殖腔被彻底肏开，冠状的龟头挤进了狭小的生殖腔，娇嫩而敏感的腔壁第一次被人入侵，疯狂地抽搐起来，连带着Omega本人也被这又痛又爽的快感刺激地又一次被泪水糊了一脸。硕大的阳物在比肉穴更为舒服的生殖腔里冲刺了几十下后，终于达到了极限，在龟头最后一次冲进腔口后，鸣人的阳物顶部突然膨胀起来，生成一个巨大的结死死地卡住生殖腔口，紧接着，滚烫的精液一股一股地抵着腔壁射在生殖腔里，与此同时，alpha一口狠狠地咬住佐助的腺体，尖利的犬齿轻而易举地刺破了皮肤，将大量浓度极高的向日葵信息素注入了腺体。Omega被剧烈的快感激得无法发声，全身激烈地颤抖着，前后同时达到了高潮。粉茎喷出乳白色的液体，后穴也汩汩地分泌出大量的淫水，却被粗壮的阳物堵在穴道内无法流出。大量带着浓烈向日葵信息素的精液从那小小的腔口被灌进娇嫩的生殖腔，使得他的小腹迅速地鼓了起来，有了一个不太明显的弧度。

　　足足二十分钟过去，alpha漫长的射精才终于结束，死死堵着腔口避免精液流出的结也逐渐消退。

　　标记完成了。

　　在这间并不宽敞的画室中，在这一地的由宇智波佐助亲手一笔一画绘制而成的鸣人的画像上，漩涡鸣人把宇智波佐助完全标记了。

　　从此以后，佐助就是我一个人的了。他这么想着，心中雀跃无比。当然，我也是佐助一个人的了。

　　两条平行线就此相交了，不，确切的说，不是相交。

　　鸣人将半软的性器从佐助体内退出来，带出一大股混杂着透明淫液和乳白精液的淫靡液体。看着浑身不着一物被搞得非常糟糕的Omega，鸣人的脸上露出个不太好意思的表情，他将被刚刚那场激烈的性爱弄得疲惫不堪、腰酸腿软、昏昏欲睡的佐助抱在怀里，心脏被一种巨大的满足感和甜甜的幸福感充盈了。

　　“佐助，佐助......”他在怀里人耳边小声地喊着。

　　被他吵到的人皱着眉，努力将快要黏在一起的眼皮子撑开一条缝隙，眯着眼看着他，不耐烦地问：“干嘛？”

　　“佐助，我爱你。”

　　“......”良久的沉默，久到鸣人都以为佐助睡着了的时候，他才听到一个小小的声音，要不是他听力实在是好，注意力也十分专注，估计都会以为是幻听了！

　　“知道了。”佐助轻轻地说，“我也是。”

　　那一瞬间，鸣人的心里好似炸开了一簇簇烟花，他突然想起多年不曾看过的数学课本，想起一件事。

　　平行线确实是最痛苦的存在，因为他们永不相交。

　　但是在解析几何中，它们可以重合。

　　他和佐助，重合了。

 

　　  
10.

　　事后，鸣人将佐助暂时安置在美术室，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲到班主任办公室给佐助家里打了个电话，将前因后果条理分明地解释清楚之后赶紧回到佐助身边守着他，等着宇智波家的人来接。

　　第二天，那几个主谋便被勒令退学直接从木高消失了，不知道去了哪里，不过被木高强制开除，那下场大概也好不到哪里去，更别提他们还得罪了宇智波家，怕是连家里人都要受到牵连。

　　至于我们的漩涡鸣人同学是如何在老婆的娘家人的不满和刁难中水深火热地生活的，那就是另一个故事了。

 

　　  
11.

　　平行线会相交吗？

　　数学定理告诉我们，理论上是不可能相交的。但是因为爱情,为了心爱的人使自己弯曲一点点，时间长了，路走远了，自然便会撞在一起，相交，并从此重合。

　　  
　　  
End.


End file.
